


Breathless kindness

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sweet, past rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Their private movie night is the best- cuddles, entertainment, and sweet conversations.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Breathless kindness

Mihael isn’t sure what part of the night it is. Judging by the silence in the house, it must be late, Martin and him being the only ones still awake.   
Normally, they’d be asleep as well by now, but it’s one of the few nights they get to be awake together, without having to think about the next day. And that means it’s movie night.

Unsurprisingly, Mihael has begged Martin for ages now to watch anime during one of their movie nights, and some days ago the latter finally, begrudgingly agreed. The pout he’d had on had quickly made place for a sweet smile, though, as Mihael had thrown himself at him as soon as the confirmation left his lips.

Now, even though Martin complains and grumbles between episodes, they’re snuggled up comfortably against each other, enjoying Code Geass, an anime Mihael has always insisted everyone must watch. By the looks of it Martin is bought into the story now too, his eyes barely even leaving the screen when Mihael snuggles up closer to him. Of course, his hand is still stroking Mihael’s fluffy bed hair, making up for the attention Mihael is otherwise denied. 

When the anime reaches a point Mihael basically knows by heart, he diverts his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Incredibly sweet, patient, bold Martin. It’s a bit strange, maybe, but he still remembers exactly how him and Martin came to be close. 

In Splyce, they’d been friends on the workplace and had little contact besides. When they changed teams, contact withered away except for the occasional congratulation. Only when Mihael got the offer to join G2 he messaged Martin again. To his surprise, Martin seemed really enthusiastic and practically begged him to join the team. 

Fast forward a couple weeks and Mihael found himself talking with Martin about everything that occurred in their lives. And so, when he developed feelings towards Luka, he gushed about everything to Martin. 

Now he’s thinking back on it, Mihael isn’t sure if he was oblivious to Martin’s hurt look, or just elected to ignore it. Regardless, the look vanished as quick as it had appeared, and Martin’s attentive face as he listened to Mihael are most of his memories of that time. Despite the looming presence of his feelings for Luka, he still regards these as good memories. They’re the start of an unbreakable trust being built between him and Martin.

For days Mihael observed Luka, making mental notes of every cute quirk he saw. His teachers always told him that it’s easier to remember something if you repeat it often. He did just that, reciting everything excitedly to Martin at night, when they were playing games together. Everything he said he would repeat, eyes bright with innocence and the giddiness of having a crush. Martin, angel Martin, would nod and smile silently as he listened. God, how his jaws must’ve hurt by the end of the day. 

With Martin’s silent support, Mihael prepared himself for a confession. He spent that one morning and noon debating if he’d chosen the right flowers, lilies and pink tulips and other ones he couldn’t name. 

So caught up in his own thoughts had he been, that he hadn’t noticed Luka until they were practically breathing the same air.   
Mihael’s memory blurs up a little at what happened next. He remembers turning around, surprise clear in his voice as he greeted Luka. His excited smile must’ve been so bright he came across as a creepy clown of sorts, a Pennywise impersonation, perhaps. 

Then his gaze followed Luka’s as the latter turned his head, and he saw the intertwined hands. The quick, sweet smile shared in the small space between their heads. The innocent kiss on the cheek to follow it up.   
His smile wavered until it had disappeared completely. 

Luka was obviously thrilled to introduce him to his new boyfriend, some guy he’d met on the street by the looks of it. Mihael’s heart wailed in his chest, surely as broken as his smile. He shook hands with Luka’s new boyfriend and nodded at Luka’s introduction, never even opening his mouth.   
As he rushed past the gleaming new couple, he faintly heard Luka calling out to him, confused about his abrupt behavior. Mihael didn’t have it in him to pay attention to it. Later, he’d find out that Martin had taken care of it, hanging up some story about recurring nausea before hurrying after him. 

Martin had found him sobbing into his pillow. He said nothing, though it wouldn’t have mattered if he did, because all Mihael could hear were his own sobs and faintly, the sound of Luka’s laugh.

A steadying hand was put on his back, then, drawing circles and other motions onto his skin. Mihael isn’t sure how much time passed before muffled screams turned into silent sobs, and eventually into ragged breaths. Martin stayed with him the entire time.

It’s a miracle that Martin still even wanted anything to do with him after everything, but his presence had become one of the few consistencies in Mihael’s life. He helped Mihael get up on the days his bed seemed like the only refuge from his heartbreak, pushed him through conversations with his team, made sure he showered and ate and took care of himself. 

Eventually, Mihael improved. It’s a miracle that he’d managed to keep his feelings hidden from his team and the staff all those days he struggled, but he managed. He could see clear again when he looked at Luka, and now that the tainted judgement that came with being absolutely head over heels for someone had faded, Mihael wasn’t sure what he’d seen in the guy in the first place. It’s not that he wasn’t kind, or something, he just wasn’t anything Mihael wanted to get involved with. He was getting pretty sure by then that he’d rather have someone more reliable in his life.

Oh, the things he’s put onto Martin. As Mihael glances up at his boyfriend, expression pale in the dimmed light, he feels a familiar pang of guilt. 

It’s like Martin knows exactly what he’s thinking, because he picks that time to rip his eyes from the screen. His brow furrows when he sees Mihael’s conflicted expression. “What are you thinking, sweet?”

Mihael lights up a little at the pet name, but his feeling of guilt for what he’s about to bring up is bigger. He pulls back a little from Martin’s embrace. “I was thinking about how things were. Before we.. got together, you know”, he mumbles.

Martin sighs softly next to him. Mihael has a faint idea of what he must be thinking. This again, the same old story. The memories can’t be all that nice for him, seeing as the one he had his eyes on was still a wide-eyed innocent mess, blabbering obliviously over a crush of his own. 

Strong arms wrap around Mihael’s torso, pulling him back towards Martin. “Never said you could leave”, he half-jokes before answering. He sighs again, so subtly that Mihael wouldn’t have heard it if he weren’t pressed securely against his chest. “I thought we already talked about it. You did nothing wrong, sweet.”

Mihael presses his nose against the warm fabric of Martin’s pajama shirt. The smell of his favorite deodorant fills his head, making him feel fuzzy. Martin says nothing, probably knowing that he’ll get an answer sooner than later. 

“I know, I know. I just want to say thank you for what you did back then. You kept helping me and supporting me, even when I was crying over someone else. You did so much for me.”  
Closing his eyes to keep tears from forming, Mihael wraps his arms around Martin’s warm chest.

A soft chuckle rumbles across Martin’s chest. His hand finds Mihael’s hair and gingerly combs through it. “And I’d do it a thousand times over for you. I love you, Miha.”

Despite having heard the words countless times by now, Mihael feels a familiar warmth spread through him. He smiles up at his boyfriend. “I am so lucky to have you, you know that?”

As if to prove his point, Martin places a soft kiss on his forehead. “The luckiest, you big dork.”

Mihael hums in response. On the screen, the episode has long ended. He decides not to mention it to Martin, who’s looking at him with such adorable adoration.   
Instead, he locks eyes with Martin and gives him the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. “Gimme a kiss?”

Martin sighs with exasperation. “Do you even have to ask?”  
He locks their lips together, and Mihael tastes the faintest hint of chocolate from their desert earlier tonight. Martin is chuckling softly into their kiss. 

Their first kiss is followed up immediately with a second, and a third. No matter the amount of kisses they share between them, Mihael always gets taken aback by the gentleness of Martin, letting him decide the pace and never pressuring him for anything. It’s a lovely contrast to the way Luka puts his tongue into every boyfriend he kisses, Mihael muses.

Body filled with a warm, slow contentment, Mihael rests his head on Martin’s chest. With silence stretching around them like a drowsy cat, he listens to the steady heartbeat underneath him.

Martin exhales deeply, stretching as he does. Mihael giggles at the giant yawn that escapes from his lips. “You wanna go get ready for bed?”

“Sounds good”, Martin responds. He doesn’t move yet, waiting for Mihael to move off of him first. Seriously, the kindness of this man. 

With sluggish movements Mihael sits up, giving Martin the space to get out of bed. The next few minutes they brush their teeth and change into their pajama’s, and Mihael steals one of his favorite shirts Martin owns. 

Soon they’re both cuddled up again, Mihael curled up against Martin, the latter with one arm slung around him. Snuggling securely into his boyfriend’s embrace, Mihael smiles. Even as he feels his eyelids get heavy, and as sleep’s sweet embrace takes hold of him, the only thing he feels is Martin’s warmth. Everything else fades in comparison to his breathless kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please tell me if there's anything I can improve on <3


End file.
